vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Port Angela
Port Angela (poʊɹt ɑngʲɛlɑ) is the capital city of Wesmerité. Located a long the southern western corner of the Bay of Merité, Port Angela is the most populous city in on Eras, and the second most populous city in the worldLargest cities. It is a leading global city, exerting a powerful influence over worldwide commerce, finance, culture, and entertainment. History Geography The landscape of Port Angela was molded by water in various forms. Climate Port Angela has a temperate climate that is usually classified as Marine west coast with mild, damp winters and relatively dry and mild summers. It is sometimes classified as a Mediterranean climate. Daily temperatures rise above 30°C (86°F) on an average of one or two days per year and fall below -5°C (23°F) on an average of only 2 nights per year. During the winter, the average daily high and low temperatures are 8.2°C (47°F) and 3.6°C (38°F), respectively. The summer months are equally mild, with an average high temperature of 19.6°C (67°F) and low of 11.3°C (52°F). Port Angela does occasionally experience more extreme temperatures. The highest temperature ever recorded in Port Angela was 36.3°C (97.3°F) on July 11, 3007, while the coldest temperature on record was -15.6°C (4°F) on December 29, 268 and January 28, 250. Port Angela has not recorded a temperature below -10°C (14°F) since 290. Total annual precipitation is just 608 mm (24in) at the Gallifrey weather station in Port Angela, contrasted to nearby Tabrik. Port Angela averages just 26 cm (10 in) of snow annually. Every few decades, Port Angela receives very large snowfalls, including the more than 100 cm (39 in) of snow that fell in December 396. On the other hand, roughly one third of winters will see virtually no snow, with less than 5 cm (2 in) falling during the entire season. When snow does fall, it rarely lasts long on the ground. Port Angela averages just 2-3 days per year with at least 5 cm (2 in) of snow on the ground. The rain shadow effect also means that Port Angela gets more sunshine than surrounding areas. With 2,223 hours of sun annually, Port Angela is one of the sunniest places on the coast, and gets more sunshine than most other cities in the region, except those in the southern part of the bay. The benefits of Port Angela's climate are evident through the city's gardens, which display drought-tolerant oak trees, eucalyptus, arbutus, and even bananas, and feature some evergreen conifers, which are typically associated with the coastal Sempervirens environment. Port Angela's equable climate has also added to its reputation as the "City of Gardens". With its mild temperatures and plentiful sunshine, Port Angela boasts gardens that are home to many plant species. Several species of palms, eucalyptus, and even certain varieties of bananas can be seen growing throughout the area's gardens. The city takes pride in the many flowers that bloom during the winter and early spring, including crocuses, daffodils, early-blooming rhododendrons, cherry and plum trees. Every February there is an annual "flower count". Port Angela and its surrounding area is also home to many rare, native plants found nowhere else in Merité, including Quercus garryana (Garry oak), Arctostaphylos columbiana (Hairy manzanita), and Eras's only broad leaf evergreen tree, Arbutus menziesii (Pacific madrone). Many of these species exist here at the northern end of their range, and are found as far south as Central and Southern Rosardan, and even parts of Utania. Port Angela is noted for the Morning Glory Cloud. It is a rare meteorological phenomenon observed in the Bay of Merité. A Morning Glory cloud is a roll cloud that can be up to 1000 kilometers long, 1 to 2 kilometers high, and can move at speeds up to 60 kilometers per hour. The Morning Glory is often accompanied by sudden wind squalls, intense low-level wind shear, a rapid increase in the vertical displacement of air parcels, and a sharp pressure jump at the surface. In the front of the cloud, there is strong vertical motion that transports air up through the cloud and creates the rolling appearance, while the air in the middle and rear of the cloud becomes turbulent and sinks. The cloud can also be described as a solitary wave or a soliton, which is a wave that has a single crest and moves without changing speed or shape. Port Angela annually attracts glider pilots bent on surfing this phenomenon. Neighbourhoods of Port Angela The following is a list of neighbourhoods in the City of Port Angela, as defined by the city planning department. * The Citadel * Saint Angela * Gallifrey * The Lower Town * The Inner Harbour * Angela * Port Angela * Saint Ingrid * Surry * Duncan Bay * Sophia * Timon * Mer'd'Or * Tennent Other city districts often regarded as neighbourhoods include: * Oak Bay * Songhees * Selkirk Demographics Population The population of the City of Port Angela was estimated to be. . . Ethnicity Ethnically, the majority of residents of the City of Port Angela self-identify primarily as Meritéan. However there are many ethnic minority communities from across Vex living in the city. Economy The Port of Port Angela consists of three parts, the Outer Harbour, used by deep sea vessels, the Inner and Upper Harbours, used by coastal and industrial traffic. It is protected by a breakwater with deep and wide opening. The port is a working harbour, tourist attraction and cruise destination. Mer'Sophia Harbour, north of the City, is also a well-protected harbour with large graving dock and shipbuilding and repair facilities. Culture Attractions The Tall Ships Festival brings sailing ships to Port Angela for the public to see and feel the sailing way of life in the past and present. For the more adventurous sailors, Port Angela also hosts the start of the Angela-Utania Yacht Race, the longest offshore sailboat race on the West Coast of Eras. Sports Infrastructure Transportation Education Media Sister cities Port Angela has a Sister City Sister Cities: See also *List of mayors of Port Angela, Wesmerité *Wesmerité cities External links * Port Angela (official website) Port Angela Category:Coastal settlements in Wesmerité Category:Port settlements in Wesmeria Category:Cities